


Save Your Words

by prozacplease



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Genderbending, Loki with a Vagina, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacplease/pseuds/prozacplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Loki has had sex. And with Thor and him both on the Helicarrier, Loki can't resist. But it's going to take a lot of magic and trickery to make it all happen, and Loki is currently exhausted from his efforts in world domination. An unsuspecting Tony Stark gets an eyeful, too. </p><p>Technically this is slash, but Loki's shape-shifting abilities come into play and a vagina subsequently complicates things. </p><p>This is a one-shot for now, but may be continued in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Your Words

The stirring deep inside Loki’s lower abdomen awoke him. 

Not like lying on the lightly cushioned bench in his cell was comfortable enough to allow for a decent sleep. But he awoke all the same. It was Thor’s fault. The buzzing sensation of the Tesseract’s poison pumping through his body was now compounded by a distinct need. 

Loki sat up, body creaking from lying in one position for too long. His head felt heavy on his neck, eyes hot and dry in their sockets. He stretched, trying to work the stiffness from his shoulders. 

He wished the man in the iron suit hadn’t appeared when he and Thor were on the cliff. Loki knew their argument would have eventually turned into making love right there on the rocks. It always did. Their fights came to blows and then evolved into angry kisses. 

Frustration spiked through Loki’s brain. Jotun instinct was commanding him, but the amount of magic he would need to use in order to make their union a reality was daunting. He was exhausted as it was. And Thor might reject him, although he never had. No matter how angry Thor was, he had never denied his younger brother. 

Loki sat there, considering his potential plan while he sweated under his heavy clothing. The cameras were trained on him in this glass container, but he knew how to deceive them with ease. 

He yawned and laid back down on the bench, shifting around like he was making a futile attempt at getting comfortable. He had no idea what time it was, but sensed that Thor was awake and, more importantly, alone. 

Loki wondered what Thor would think if he knew that Loki could see him in his mind when he focused hard enough. Not all the time, but often. It was difficult even now, what with how tired he was. But all he needed was a quick look. Loki didn’t need to know exactly where he was going. 

His body would find its way. 

He left a copy of himself asleep on the bench, but his true self disappeared. A shard of pain stabbed into the base of his skull when he did it, but Loki pushed through. So long as no one was watching the cameras closely, S.H.I.E.L.D. would be oblivious to anything going on. 

Loki found himself standing in a sort of storage room. He was surrounded by heavy-looking black cases stacked to the ceiling. The constant thrum of the Helicarrier’s four engines was much louder in this room than elsewhere on the ship.

The light was dim and his vision was swimming a bit, but he could see Thor before him. His back was turned. Loki looked around to confirm that they were alone. 

“Thor,” he said over the engines and the roar in his head. 

The taller man whipped around, blond hair spinning out from his head as he did so. He looked more angry than surprised. Loki figured that said something important about the state of their relationship.

“What are you doing out of your confines?” Thor demanded. Mjolnir went from hip to hand in an instant. 

“I wanted to see you,” Loki said truthfully. “Alone.” 

“You are not in your right mind,” Thor said. 

Loki had to agree. He didn’t feel completely in control, but it wasn’t something he felt prepared to fight. Something sick inside him just wanted to watch it all play out, reminding him that it would be in his favor. 

“Why are you in here by yourself?” Loki asked, wanting to change the subject. 

“I needed to clear my thoughts,” Thor said. “Arguing with the others has tested me.” 

“Bringing a group of self-obsessed people together and expecting them to get along is a rather stupid idea, I think,” Loki replied. 

Thor pointed Mjolnir at Loki’s chest. “Watch that tongue of yours, brother. I will not hesitate to alert the others.” 

“You are hesitating now, are you not?” Loki said with a smile. “What is holding you back?” 

Thor lowered his hammer, but said nothing. 

“Besides, by the time you raise your voice, I will have disappeared and—”

Loki was startled when Thor rushed forward, grabbing him by the jaw with one hand and kissing him. He was squeezing Loki’s jawbone so hard that it hurt, so hard that it was difficult to kiss back. Loki stood there while the kisses traveled down the side of his face and settled against his neck, where Thor’s scruffy beard scraped his skin. 

A wave of arousal washed through Loki’s belly and he sighed. This might have been the only thing he had missed while consulting with the Chitauri. 

“I want you to come home,” Thor said into Loki’s neck. “Please.” 

“Save your words,” Loki replied sharply. 

He didn’t want to hear any of Thor’s meaningless pillow talk. Not this time. 

Thor put his hands on Loki’s upper arms and gave them a squeeze. Loki winced at the painful crushing sensation, but moaned too. He had ached for Thor’s perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. The Chitauri had showed him only pain. 

He remembered screaming in spite of himself as four or more of the disgusting creatures had set themselves upon him, taking him there on the ground as the Other watched with a grin and a heavy erection of his own. 

Loki had thought to call out to Thor, wondering if his brother would hear him over such a wide gulf of open space, but stopped himself. The desire to rule, the sickness in his mind, had been too great. 

“We should hurry,” Loki reminded Thor, who was still working on his neck. 

Loki didn’t know just how long Thor’s absence would go unnoticed, or just how long it would be until someone came into the storage bay looking for something. And never mind the question of how long he could maintain this very tricky balancing act of mind control victims, illusions, and other magic that he was practicing at the moment. 

Thor pushed the smaller man toward a stack of cases that was up against the nearest wall. Loki pressed his back against them and started to unlace his fly. Thor did the same. There was no time to get completely naked and Loki didn’t particularly desire to. 

He liked the feeling of being rushed, the danger of getting caught. It reminded him of when they were younger and had to hide their romps from both parents and nosy servants alike. Those memories seemed like they had been created in a different lifetime. Maybe they had. 

The sound of Thor spitting into his hand make Loki feel a little ill, but he was too aroused to let it ruin his excitement. Loki focused on kicking off his pants while Thor prepared himself. 

Thor kissed Loki as he grabbed the underside of his bare thighs and lifted him from the floor. Loki automatically put his legs around Thor’s waist so as to free up his brother’s hands. They had assumed this position many times before and they both knew how to make it work seamlessly. 

Loki broke free of Thor’s mouth and cried out when he was penetrated.

“Shhh,” Thor shushed gently, as he struggled to maneuver himself. He doubted anyone could hear them over the engines, but who knew. 

Loki put his head on Thor’s shoulder and moaned in response. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s already sweaty neck. He loved how Thor was only tender when they were in the midst of a fierce coupling. 

The first few thrusts were awkward and painful, but they were nothing compared to what Loki had experienced with the Chitauri and their large, rough phalluses. 

Thor held Loki’s thighs tightly, pressing him hard into the cases and fighting to establish a rhythm. Loki groaned helplessly as his body jerked along with the motions. He was at Thor’s mercy and he didn’t mind at all. It was perfect. Exactly what his heated innards and conflicted mind desired. 

“Thor,” Loki found himself gasping. 

Thor, who was huffing in his ear, turned and kissed the side of Loki’s face. Loki’s body shifted ever so slightly. Thor suddenly felt the tightness around him change and he looked up. Loki was in the form of a beautiful woman, her brown ponytail disheveled and S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit unzipped to expose her bare breasts. She looked terrified. 

He was about to scold Loki for his unsettling tricks, but instead turned to look over his shoulder. Stark was standing at the entrance to the storage bay, holding his bag of blueberries in one hand. The look on his face was one of complete disinterest. 

He gave Thor a thumbs up, turned around, and left. The door slid shut behind him. 

Loki shifted back into himself with the grunt. He was shaking from the exertion of it. Thor grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the case behind him. Loki wasn’t expecting it and his head smacked against the hard plastic. 

“Did he see you?” Thor hissed. 

“No, you idiot,” Loki said. “I saw the door open and changed my form. You are lucky that I am quick.” 

“Very lucky,” Thor sighed. “I am sorry.” 

“Forget it. Not the worst you have ever hurt me.” 

Thor looked down and found that he was still inside a vagina, but it was attached to Loki. “Are you forgetting something?” he asked. 

Loki shrugged. “This feels better to me,” he said. “Deeper.” 

“As you wish.”

The sight of his own erection framed by soft, pink labia did indeed turn him on. Strange, but arousing. He watched as he thrust in and out of it a few times, confirming that this was going to be all right. Of course it was, there was hardly anything more natural than a penis inside a vagina, but he was not with a woman. 

Loki moaned at the renewed pleasure he felt. Different, stronger sensations filled him. It was the perfection he felt before, only deeper. More complete. 

Thor started to thrust hurriedly. He knew they couldn’t take their time with this. Loki was still shaking and he knew it wasn’t from the sex. 

“Ah, Loki,” Thor gritted out, tilting his head back as he continued to thrust. 

Loki felt the warm shot of fluid inside him, but he was not coming himself. The desire was there, however, he couldn’t force himself over the precipice. It was still too far away. 

“Did you not…?” Thor panted. 

Loki shook his head. Thor let go of Loki’s thighs and dropped to his knees. 

“Thor, you do not have to—” 

But Thor had already put his face between his legs. Loki leaned forward, standing on his tiptoes and spreading his legs so Thor could gain better access. Thor grabbed the backs of Loki’s knees and took his clit between his top lip and tongue. 

Loki cried out, grabbing Thor’s head. At first he thought it hurt, but it just felt so good that it was merely on the threshold of pain. He humped Thor’s face with gentle thrusts as Thor worked him with his mouth. 

Loki found himself grunting wordlessly and moaning all sorts of nonsense as he finally came. He never would have thought his best orgasm would come from oral manipulation of a vulva, but there it was. The muscles in his thighs were cramping and twitching from standing in an awkward position for so long. 

He knelt in front of Thor, tired and satisfied. The stirring inside that had awoken him, the desire to couple and mate, was gone. At least for now. 

“Was I that good?” Thor asked, licking his lips. 

Loki nodded and kissed him. He could taste traces of Thor, his semen, and his own fluid. The thought would have repulsed him, but he didn’t actually mind the taste itself. 

Thor stayed on his knees as Loki stood and pulled his pants up. He shifted back into his normal form to avoid the uncomfortable feeling of a vagina full of spent seed. 

“I just wonder where you learned such a talent,” Loki said. 

Thor shrugged and that gesture angered Loki for some reason. Thor was not his. He never truly had been. Even while Loki was still in Asgard and they were still lying with each other frequently, Thor could have easily been with other men. Other women. 

But, even now, Loki felt jealous.

“You gave me what I wanted,” he said. “I should go.” 

Thor stood up and pulled Loki to his chest. He knew that the younger man was upset, but didn’t quite understand the reason. It baffled him that Loki could go from howling in ecstasy one moment to cold and embittered the next. But Loki had always been that way. 

Loki let himself linger in the embrace for a few moments and then pulled away. He made sure his hair was in place and his jacket was straightened before he disappeared. 

Thor stood there in the emptiness for a long time after Loki was gone.


End file.
